hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Miley Get Your Gum
Miley Get Your Gum is the second episode of Hannah Montana in the first season. The episode title is a play on the song "Annie Get Your Gun" by the band Squeeze and the musical of the same name. Plot While Lilly knows Miley's secret, Oliver still doesn't. When he tells her that he loves Hannah , Miley and Lilly try to get him to turn his attention to other girls. They do that because Miley is worried that if she told him the truth he'd be in love with her too. The girls come up with a plan to get him to hate Hannah. Oliver and Hannah meet up at the Malibu Beach and she chews gum. She chews gum because she knows he hates it (see Aunt Harriet page). Even Oliver's fear won't keep him from loving Hannah. In a last ditch effort Hannah starts chewing black liquorice gum, even so far as blowing a large bubble which pops and covers Oliver in gum residue. Unwavering in his love for Hannah, Oliver keeps up his feelings. In desperation Hannah pulls off her wig showing her identity. Oliver faints from shock. When he wakes up he accepts Miley's secret and wants to be just friends. As a subplot, Jackson accidentally buys a "girl" car, and he tries to get Robby to get rid of it. Cast Main Cast * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana * Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott * Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken * Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart * Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart Recurring Cast * Andre Kinney as Cooper Trivia *This episode included a performance of the song, "Just Like You" by Hannah Montana in front of a live audience. *Lilly creates an alter-ego of her own called "Lola Lafonda" to help keep Miley's Hannah Montana identity a secret. *Hannah's wig has changed to a more realistic looking one since the pilot episode. *This is the first episode that opens with a song that wasn't premiered as a music video. *Oliver has had a crush on Hannah Montana for two years. *Lilly has a pekingese dog named Thor with her when she & Miley are posing as Lola & Hannah. But it's unclear if the dog really belongs to either Lilly or Miley. *To make Hannah's mouth turn black, they used a prank gum that's tasteless, but leaves a black stain on the mouth and teeth that stays for about a half hour. But since the gum wasn't staining Hannah's lips enough, the make up artist added black lipstick to complete the "Black Drippage" effect. *Oliver is known as the "Locker Man" at school because he can make any locker open. *This was the first episode that shown on ABC Kids, airing on September 9, 2006. * In this episode Lilly says her name is Lola Lafonda but in later episodes she says her name is Lola Luftnagle. Goofs * In this episode Lily mentiones her brother by saying, she already had one. "You'll learn to love him, like I do with my brother's pet hamster." But in "Would I Lie to you Lily?" she said "Sometimes I wish I had a brother; when I come over here, all better!." as it is unlikely her brother would have died and the event not spoken of in the series. Quotes *'Miley' Oliver as she takes off her Hannah Montana wig: I'm Hannah Montana. Me, Miley. faints Okay, that went well. ---- *'Oliver': (to Hannah) Please, kiss my hand and I'll never wash it again. *'Lilly': Looks like he never washes it now! ---- *'Miley': (about Oliver) Oh man, he's never gonna give up. *'Lilly': Well, you better hope he does, because if he ever finds out your secret, he's not only going to be in love with Hannah Montana, he'll be in love with you! *'Miley': What? That's crazy. The only thing that's the same about Hannah Montana and me is... me. And me doesn't feel the same way about him. ---- *'Miley' Lilly: When you talk, do you hear it, or is it like a big roaring in your ears? ---- *'Jackson': Dad, it's mine. It's not perfect, but it's my own car and I bought it with my own money. *'Robbie': I'm proud of you, son. Especially the "bought with my own money" part. ---- *'Miley': Oliver, see that girl Pamela over there? She thinks you're cute. *'Oliver': Can't say that I disagree. Too bad I'm already cruising down the Hannah highwayhorn ---- *'Jackson': Oh, man, it's Mr. Dontzig, and he's wearing his robe again! *'Robbie': Yeah, well, count your blessings. At least this time it's the long one. ---- *'Hannah' Oliver: Maybe if I didn't have a boyfriend, then... *'Oliver': I'd have a chance with you?! *'Hannah': I never said that! *'Oliver': But you implied it! And that's good enough. I'll wait for you forever. *'Hannah': But I never said that! *'Oliver': Forever! Do you hear me Hannah montana? Forever! ---- *'Oliver' Miley: So, you were Hannah in the limo when I was upside-down? *'Miley': Yeah. *'Oliver': And backstage when I was hanging out of the window? *'Miley': Yep. *'Oliver': And when I hid in your bass drum and rode on your tour bus all the way to Phoenix? *'Miley': You did what? *'Oliver': Nothing. ---- *'Hannah': Thor, time to make yourself useful.(lets Thor lick Oliver's hand) *'Oliver': Oh baby, you're an animal! (Hannah slaps Oliver's hand and Oliver takes it out of the limo) Yeah, I like 'em feisty. ---- *'Jackson': Jackson Stewart, come on down! You are the proud owner of a brand new... used car! Yes, over the last 15 years this pre-owned beauty has been driven around by heavy smokers and sloppy eaters, and one Wilma McDermott whose cat popped out 6 kittens in the front seat! Yes, some stains just don't come out! *'Robbie': And you're happy about that? *'Jackson': Yes I am! ---- *'Mr. Dontzig:' Robbie: What was another leaf from your tree doing in my hot tub? *'Robbie': I don't know. Maybe it wanted to party. (he & Jackson start dancing) *'Robbie:'Mr DontzigOh come on Dontzig, just trying to be neighborly. *'Mr. Dontzig': I hate neighbors. That's why I got the big hedge. Ooh, see you got a new car . My wife had a car just like this. Traded it in. She thought it was too girly. ..... Get your leaves out of my hot tub! (walks away) ---- *'Miley' Lilly: I know that look! Either you have a brilliant idea, or you really gotta go. *'Lilly': Oliver's about to be really turned off by Hannah Montana..... and I really gotta go! to the bathroom ---- *'Lilly': I know. Knock, knock. Who's there? Fate. *'Oliver': Fate who? *'Lilly': Just go. *'Oliver': All right. Here goes. *'Lilly': Oh, and if things don't work out, you're still "Smokin' Oken"! *'Oliver': Thanks but it'll work out. *'Lilly': Absolutely! But if it doesn't, "Smokin' Oken." ... 'Nuff said. ---- *'Robbie': Don't worry, Miley, I know guys and pretty soon, he's gonna be tired chasin' somebody who's not chasin' him back. *they cross the intersection, Lilly opens the window and finds Oliver riding his bike trying to catch up to the limo *'Oliver': Do... a dude... a favor. And don't get on the freeway! For you my love! flowers in the limo ---- *'Robbie' Miley: You know what that boy needs? A real girlfriend. *'Miley': Dad, that is the... smartest thing you've ever said. *'Robbie': You know what they say, every now and then even a blind pig snorts up a truffle. *'Lilly': Now that is the weirdest. ---- *Miley reveals her secret to Oliver *'Oliver': So, Mandy Moore! You don't happen to have her number, do you? *'Miley': Boy, you bounce back fast! ---- *'Miley' Oliver: I mean, have you ever pictured yourself with Miley, your friend the dork? *'Oliver': You're not a dork. *'Miley': Oh come on, what about the time I tripped in the biology lab and spilled frog juice all over you? *'Oliver': Oh, right. Mom made me take off my pants in the school parking lot. *'Miley': Or when we were at Andrew's birthday party and you accidentally knocked me into the pool in your one-man stampede for the cake? *'Oliver': That's not fair, it was an ice-cream long cake and you know I have to get an end cut. *'Miley': Come on, Oliver...let's face it, the girl that you thought you love is standin' right here and the truth is...you don't love her. ---- *'Miley': Oh, no, it's Oliver again! He snuck into my dressing room last week, nearly jumped on stage the week before, and just when you think he can't get anymore obsessed, BAM! He kicks it up a notch. *'Robbie': Look at those bony little elbows go. That boy cuts through the crowd like a weedwacker! ---- Category:Season 1 Episodes